1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid level detection apparatus which is operable to measure the amount of fluid present in an object of interest, such as a tank, machine, or other article of manufacture, and more specifically, to an apparatus which may be manufactured or otherwise fabricated as a kit, and which can be assembled at a remote location for use on particular machines or in manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of prior art fluid level detecting apparatuses which are operable to provide a means whereby an operator may visually detect or otherwise verify the fluid levels in an object of interest, such as manufacturing machinery; fluid holding tanks; or other similar assemblies. For example, in certain industrial processes, it is important that particular fluids, such as lubricants, hydraulic fluids, or other fluid components of a manufacturing process be retained in tanks which are disposed in fluid flowing relation relative to a device utilizing same, or other manufacturing process. Such fluid level detecting devices have in the past typically included a transparent tube which is connected in fluid flowing relation relative to the fluid holding tank, and which further is oriented in a fashion which provides a quick and convenient means by which an operator may visually verify the level of the fluid present.
While the prior art devices have operated with some degree of success, they have been unsatisfactory in several important respects. For example, and in some industrial applications, the fluid level detecting devices must have an exceeding long length dimension due to the size of the tanks involved. Further, and in view of the fluids held in the tank, only certain materials could be utilized in the fabrication of the transparent tube. For example, if the materials were exceeding acidic, or otherwise had undesirable characteristics, glass tubes were frequently employed as opposed to utilizing synthetic, polymeric-based materials. As would be expected, as the tube length increases, the likelihood that such tubes could conceivably be damaged or rendered totally inoperable by accident, or otherwise, increase significantly. Therefore, in order to utilize such long transparent tubes, these same tubes are frequently encased in hardened protective shells or channels, thereby providing an increased level of protection.
It should be understood that these protective measures such as providing hardened shells, guards and other similar assemblies significantly increases the cost of these prior art assemblies. Furthermore, to sealingly secure the tube with the source of fluid to be measured, manufacturers have often utilized compression seals which are disposed endwardly of the transparent tube and which are held in place thereafter by a support assembly which presses or otherwise holds the respective seals against the end of the tube. While this method of sealing has operated with some degree of success, it is less than ideal because the force exerted by the support assembly is directed substantially along the longitudinal axis of the tube. In those instances where the tube is manufactured from glass, this method of sealing the tube is unsatisfactory inasmuch as the force may cause the tube to distort over time.
In addition to the foregoing, many of the prior art devices, which are illustrated in the drawings are cumbersome and otherwise complex in their overall design, thereby rendering them expensive, relatively speaking, to manufacture and maintain. Additionally, the prior art is devoid of a fluid level detection apparatus which provides various alternative means for measuring the temperature of the fluid being monitored, and which further can be assembled at a remote location, or otherwise adapted onsite, to fit various machines, tanks, or other assemblies having diverse physical characteristics.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a fluid level detection apparatus which is particularly well-suited for measuring the fluid level in an object of interest; which can be manufactured in an inexpensive, compact kit configuration; is operable to provide a means for accurately determining the fluid level in the object of interest; and which minimizes, to the extent possible, the deficiencies identified in the prior art.